


Coffee and Cuties

by galamaker



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: Reader meets a nice man in coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something having to do with a coffee shop and Zen is my baby.

The chilly autumn day seeped into my clothes as I walked to the nearest local coffee shop. I'd rather warm up with a nice coffee rather than some alcohol this early in the day. As the shop nears closer, I pick up speed. The ring of the door is music to my ears and the smells of the different coffees overload my senses. I move quickly to get in the small line formed in front of the counter, staring down the menu for my treat for today. My mind races with all the different types and flavors, excitement rising inside me. I wouldn't call myself a coffee freak but I did really enjoy a nice cup.   
"Hi, what can I get you today?"  
I smile at the barista, excitedly giving her my order. She smiles back at me before ringing up my drink.  
"That will be $4.50 please."  
I feel a bit of regret and anxiety about the price, but hey, I don't buy coffee often.   
Reaching into my bag, I feel around for my wallet. My fingers seem to brush everything but the small thing.  
I give the girl a sheepish smile," It must be hiding from me, go ahead and take the other orders while I find it. No use holding everyone else up."  
As I step out of the line, the girl behind me giver her order quickly. She seems to be on a coffee run. As I pull all of my things out of my bag, I thank that I don't have to make those kind if runs. By the time the girl finishes giving her order, I'm half way through my bag and still no wallet. The girl moves to wait for her tray of drinks and a man steps up to the counter. The barista gives a small cough before asking the man for his order. I hear him give a pondering noise before going silent. I've gone dead silent as well. I don't have my wallet. I don't even have any change to pull together in the bottom of my bag! I glance up at the barista, who is still staring at the man beside me.   
"E-excuse me miss?"  
The girl glances back at me, seeming to question if I found what I was looking for. I break eye contact before speaking again.  
"I seem to have left my wallet somewhere, I'm so sorry to have waisted a drink like this."  
The barista gives a bit of a forced smile, "It's fine miss."  
"Oh, you don't have your wallet?"  
I glance up to the man beside me and I'm hit with a small blush. He was extremely attractive. He was wearing mostly white, which matched his hair and made his red eyes stand out even more.   
"I-I... Yes..."  
He smiles, "Then I'll pay for it! What kind of a man would I didn't help out a beautiful woman in a situation like this?"  
He winks before handing enough money to cover both of our drinks. The barista seems mildly irritated that the man paid attention to me and not her but I sure am not complaining.   
"Thank you. I have to repay you though..."  
He waves me off as we walk to wait for the drinks, "It's my treat. I couldn't let someone as beautiful as you go on looking sad like that."   
I blush again, giving a small laugh.  
"I need to repay you somehow though."  
The man glances at me before a smile forms on his face, "You're not in a hurry, are you?"  
I shake my head, unsure as to why he asked.  
"Then you're sitting with me when we get our drinks."  
I blink, unsure if he was kidding or not. Our drinks are called, and it seems the mans name is Hyun. He quickly moves to the counter and grabs both of them. Turning around, he winks and motions me to follow. I obey, trying to reach for my drink more than a couple of times. Hyun lets out a laugh as he keeps my drink away from me.  
"Nuh uh uh~ You're not getting this till we sit down. Can't have you skipping out on you paying me back~"  
I let out a huff and fall into the booth he chooses. He slides in a cross from me with a smile.  
"Good job~ here's your drink."  
I grab it from Hyun's hand and immediately feel the warmth seep into my hands. They were still chilled from the cold outside and the drink felt wonderful. I take a deep breath in, smelling the delicacy in my hands. I take the first sip, melting at the warmth and flavor. I can't help but let a sigh escape my lips either.   
Hyun lets out a small laugh, causing me to glance up. I had almost forgotten he was there.  
" You're really cute when you look happy."  
I scoff slightly, " I'm not cute, I'm professional!"  
He laughs again," Little Miss Professional sure has herself under control. With her warm jacket, nice coffee... no wallet."  
I almost choke on my drink and glare slightly at him. He has a smirk on his lips and I can't help but think he really is attractive.   
"No ones perfect, I'm human," I say, turning my body sideways in the booth. I take another sip of my drink and glance at Hyun from the corner of my eye. He hasn't taken his eyes off of me but his expression has softened.   
"So, what are you doing here on such a cold day?"  
" I just wanted something warm after a hard day."  
"Guess that day didn't really get any better huh?  
"Well, it wasn't until you helped..."   
He smiles so brightly that I blush. I wouldn't say that I was alone or lonely, not by any means, but to see someone smile like that because something I said just makes me feel warm inside.   
"Glad to know I made your day better."   
"What about you? You look way to good to be hanging around a small time coffee shop like this."  
Hyun leans his elbows on the table, turning his drink in his hand, "Just wanted something to drink after work."  
"Mind me asking what you do?"  
"Acting. I'm nothing big time though."  
"Oh wow, I love plays and musicals! That's really cool. Though, I expected you to say model or something."  
He let out another laugh before winking, "Amazing! An angel such as yourself thinks I could be a model!"  
Hyun's laugh is contagious and I can't help but smile, "I'm not an angel but thank you."  
" The angels always lie~ can't let the humans know where they came from!"  
" You're cute," I say before covering my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that out loud but I guess there's no taking it back.  
" Glad to know the feelings mutual, wanna see each other again sometime then?"  
I blush even more, surprised that my comment went over how it did.  
"I-I mean, if you want to I won't complain..."  
" Great!"   
Hyun grabs a napkin and jots down his number and I quickly do the same. We trade the napkins and he slides out of the booth.  
" You'll hear from me soon, princess. Don't miss me too much."  
He blows me a small kiss as he slips out the door. My heart is racing but I'm ecstatic to hear from Hyun again.


End file.
